My December
by Agent Silver
Summary: Merry Christmas, fellow writers and readers! Otto has no one for Christmas... oneshot.


**_My December_**

_Fanfic Christmas special_

* * *

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear..._

* * *

It tends to be extremely cold in the December of New York. You'd expect snowstorms every year. Over the night when the frost season came by, a ferocious snowstorm would mask the night. Otto was sure he'd expect the 'day after tomorrow' that night.

"Oh, don't be silly Otto!" Rosie laughed preparing the hot chocolate in the kitchen. Otto smiled warmly at her, while preparing the fireplace.

"Oh, global warming can be possible, with the stuff people put in the air these days..."

Rosie turned off the living room's lights as the fire lit. A couch sat in front of the fireplace, and a very sensual feeling surrounded Otto has he sat down and pulled the blanket that was on top of the couch. Rosie approached to him with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Comfy, my love?" Rosie said softly. She approached him with a smile, and gave him one of the hot chocolate mugs.

"Not as comfy as you..." Otto whispered. Rosie sat beside him, and Otto covered her and himself with the blanket. She leaned her head on his chest, with Otto's right arm over her shoulders and his left hand holding the hot chocolate.

They each took a sip of their own mug, and then stared onto the burning fire in silence. A sad thought and feeling crept over him, and Otto just realized at the moment that he was going to spend as much time of Christmas as he can with his lovely wife, the woman who is human and the best of all.

A new thought took over. He saw how the fire burns, and was reminded of the sun. He couldn't make sure of it, but by then at that very moment, he knew this idea he gave birth would put him and Rosie in the spotlight. Right in the tail of his dreams...that might come true. That might.

"Hmmm..." Otto hummed for a while.

"Something wrong?" Rosie asked.

"No...I just thought of something..." Otto closed his eyes for the moment. Just then the sound of thunder came booming from outside.

"Rosalie..." Otto said softly to his wife, "after the snowstorm, do you want to take a walk down in Central Park? Maybe we could even ice skate or something."

Rosie began to pet Otto's half-rugged cheek. He could feel that she was the warmth in his heart. "Well, Mr. Octavius..."

"Call me Doctor." Otto teased.

"Well, Doctor, trying to ask me out?" she purred. Otto grinned.

"Of course, I am...you're Mrs. Octavius..." soon they entered a passionate kiss.

* * *

_This is my December_

_This is my snow-covered home_

_This is my December_

_This is me alone

* * *

_

But all of that was just about one year ago.

Of course Otto engaged in huge chaos, with his dream coming out as a failure, Rosie died due to the accident, four mechanical actuators were welded in his back, he had committed many crimes and murders, and he sacrificed his life to save the city in which everyone thought him to be dead.

This Christmas, he isn't dead. But, perhaps if you'd like to say it, Doc Ock was a dead as a doornail. And Otto, he's lonely and hollow, with this his very first Christmas without his beloved. Without his Rosie, his Rose, his love...there is no Christmas.

For this day on Christmas Eve, Otto walked alone through the walk trails of Central Park, with the arms underneath his trenchcoat. He wore black this time, so no one would recognize him fully, and he also wore a black winter cap and a dark brown scarf he had taken from the Salvation Army. He didn't steal from them, as it is up to the fact that he levels to the poor class. Of course he now respects the poor, as they were strong enough to survive a harsh winter in the city.

Every winter becomes worst than before, he had thought to himself. He tried not to think about Rosie too much. It gave him too much pain, too much sorrow. But no matter what, as he walks through this sidewalk, it all becomes too much of a memory to him. The arms tries to engage Otto in conversations out-of-topic, but he just choose to ignore them.

**Father! What are those people doing on top of the ice?**

**Wheee! Look at all those frozen rain crystals that fall from the sky! Let's harness their energy to take over the world!**

**You're such a dope, One! You've watched too much Spongebob Christmas reruns on TV!**

**What is Christmas father? Define Christmas.**

**I can't believe you don't know what Christmas was! I guess not all of us are equally smart.**

**Excuse me? There's a difference between knowing human customs and knowing anything that has to do with fusion!**

**Jingle bells, Batman smells! Robin lays an egg! Mr. Freeze has cut the cheese and the Joker got away!**

**Where did you get that song from?**

**Some kid was singing it.**

Otto smiled. The arms...they did act just like children. They were only 'born' a few months ago. They called him father and he called them children...and occasionally they call Rosie their mother.

Rosie...oh god, this just pains Otto at the thought that he'll be spending all of his Christmases without her for the rest of his life. "Maybe I should end it right now..." Otto stopped, his head facing down anguish-like. The arms each stopped talking.

**What, father?**

**What did you say?**

"Maybe I should go, to be with Rosie again..." Otto's tears threatened to spill. "I don't want to spend a Christmas alone..."

**You're not alone father!**

**You'll never be!**

**We are a part of you! We'll never be separated!**

"No..." Otto sniffed, "you're different. You're machines. I wouldn't be able to spend my Christmas with everyone else...I wouldn't be able to wake up and open up presents with someone else...I wouldn't be able to have a snowball fight...no one to hug..." His eyes were beginning to turn red. A few tear drops fell onto the cold sidewalk.

**Father...**

**Don't cry father...please...**

**You'll see Rosie someday...just not soon...

* * *

**

_And I..._

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I..._

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

_And I..._

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I..._

_Take back all the things I said to you

* * *

_

Otto wiped away his tears and looked to his surroundings. It was nighttime, with the city lights filling up the sky. Snowflakes fall perpetually from the sky, from the everlasting clouds of darkness.

"O-okay..." Otto said to the actuators sadly, given hope just by a little that he'll someday will see his wife again. He won't be immortal.

Children were playing in the snow. Some were throwing snowballs, some were riding through the sleds from the hills, and some were building snowmen. Gods, how he wished he was a kid again. How he wish, so badly, that he could just rewind everything from to the beginning...

Couples also walked romantically through the sidewalks, holding hands and stuff. He remember doing that with Rosie last year, it was truly romantic. They played in the snow together and had some fun, and ended up singing Christmas carols with other groups of people that were singing. Rose did have a beautiful voice...

* * *

_And I'd give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to

* * *

_

**Father? What is wrong?**

"N-nothing..." Otto whispered.

Just then a few minutes later, he stood up quietly and walked towards the snowy fields where no one was around. The actuators were confused, until Otto just dropped down into the soft pillows of snow.

"So soft...like Rosie's skin..."

**Father, why does everything remind you of her?**

**He is sad, three. And we should be too, because we did not know our mother, and this is what they call the holidays, where people cry freely for the death of their loved ones.**

**You are right. We cannot have a whole Christmas without her, without anyone else. We're just alone, together...**

The actuators have a strong sense of wise humanly words, Otto admits, even though they aren't human. This is the holidays, a season where joy was supposedly spread everywhere. But now, there was just no sense of joy anymore. Otto lost many important things in his life, his respect around the public eye, his dream, and his wife...

How he'd give up anything, or just about everything just to be with her again or at least with somebody...

He laid in the snow for god-who-knows-long, staring at the sky, not bothering to move an inch. Tears began to move freely. Otto was so cold, he couldn't make a sob. He just hoped that no one would care to see him on the ground.

Unfortunately, someone spotted him. And not just someone either...

"Doctor Octavius?" a voice asked.

* * *

_This is my December_

_These are my snow-covered trees_

_This is me pretending_

_This is all I need

* * *

_

Two familiar faces appeared into Otto's view, one was a geeky blue eyed boy and the other a cute redhead girl. Otto didn't make a move.

"Oh my god, Doc, is that you?" The geek asked.

Otto couldn't help but smile alittle. It was Peter, and his girlfriend. They each held shocked faces. "What's wrong Parker? You looked like you saw a ghost..."

"For a minute there, I thought you were. Are you...alive?" Peter, ever the same kid. He wore a leather jacket and a blue scarf. The girl wore a maroon-colored fur-coat. "You look...dead..."

Peter reached out a hand for Otto to pull. He wanted his idol to sit up, he just looked weak and...sad that way. The thought makes his heart leap. But Otto didn't move. He felt frozen, he felt cold, he felt...so emotionally scarred he couldn't find any point of moving.

"Octavius...I wish that you could see yourself from up here. You looked like a mess." Peter told the older man with sympathy.

Yet, the man didn't speak. He couldn't find any point of talking...but then, a question kept nagging his mind. "How did you know it was me?"

"The arms," Peter answered, "they shot out in an attempt to, what it seem, 'look at you', just when MJ and I passed by." Otto nodded and mentally sighed.

"But I still can't believe this is you! Come on, why won't you just come with us for dinner? We're having a little Christmas Eve party at my Aunt May's apartment...I can't really keep a thought of leaving an old friend in the cold, all alone with no one to celebrate Christmas with." Peter bent down as Otto finally tried to sit up.

* * *

_And I..._

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I..._

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

_And I..._

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I..._

_Take back all the things that I said to you

* * *

_

"You're...inviting me?" Otto was confused.

"Well, sure! Why won't you celebrate Christmas with us!" MJ said.

Otto just couldn't think for the minute. He stared deeply into Peter Parker's eyes, trying to find the seriousness in the boy's eyes. There was seriousness alright, and sympathy too. Otto sighed and hanged his head down.

"I don't deserve it..."

"Don't say that! It wasn't your entire fault! You were confused... lost...alone, sad..." Peter stood up and once again reached a hand for Otto to take.

"You lost Rosie...and I don't like the idea of you suffering in the cold alone, moaning for her and wasting a Christmas in your life. You need friends to be there with you, Otto...and I'm willing to step up and be that friend."

Otto stared at the boy's hands. Peter has a gift all right, a warm, kind heart. He is forgiving, and is willing to help people. He has a strong spirit, and is a good Christian. Maybe he'll follow in Otto's footsteps someday, by using his brilliance to help the world around him. The boy has a good will, and is already helping people by saving their lives as Spider-man.

He took Peter's hand. Peter pulled his idol up from the ground, and the man tried to brush off as many snowflakes off from him as he could.

"Thank you Peter..." Otto spoke softly, "...god bless you..."

"Thank you sir," Peter smiled. "God bless you too."

* * *

_And I'd give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to

* * *

_

For the next couple of hours, it wasn't all so bad. While on the way over to Aunt May's house, they talked to each other, and got to get to know each other. Mary Jane forgives Otto for kidnapping her, and that just made him grateful.

"I wished I could give you guys a present..." Otto said sadly while they walked.

"Hey, the best we could give each other for Christmas is friendship. Besides, Christmas means joy, peace on Earth, and getting together, right Mary Jane?" Peter asked his now official girlfriend.

"Of course it means getting together! But people still would like to get presents." Mary Jane chuckled.

There was Christmas carolers in front of an office building, singing '12 days of Christmas'. Otto could sadly remember singing with Rosie among them.

"Hey Peter! Let's sing along with them!" the redhead chirped, pulling her boyfriend along into the small crowd. Peter was reluctant.

Otto grinned at this. At one thought, he felt like he was a father, watching in a moment as his grown-up son sang Christmas carols with other carolers and his girlfriend, and was singing horribly. And in another thought, he was extremely reminded of himself and Rosie, knowing that she would've done the same thing with him.

"Silent night...holy night...all is calm...all is bright..." the carols began to sing. "Round yon virgin, mother and child...holy infant so tender and mild..."

Otto began to hum the song while they sang. The actuators were confused of the lyrics.

Father, who is this 'child' they mentions?

"That is Jesus Christ, the lord. He is our savior...the Son of God." Otto didn't really feel like explaining the details, so he promised them later. They were machines after all, not souls. They didn't have a spirit. What is the point in explaining the creator to a bunch of machines that wouldn't end up in the afterlife?

"Silent night...holy night...son of God...love's pure light...radiant beams from thy holy face..." Otto began to sing under his breath, "with the dawn of redeeming grace...Jesus, lord at thy birth..."

Jesus is his savior... he just wished that Jesus saved Rosie back at the accident. Why did she die? Did she have to go? Was God doing this on purpose? Maybe he is doing this to test his love for the woman. Because, if he was, Otto's love would be so great he would risk anything to be back in her arms. With arms wide open.

* * *

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

* * *

"Thank you Mrs. Parker." Otto said softly to the kind old woman, Peter's Aunt May. She didn't recognize him yet, but Otto recognized her, and kept all thoughts until the time was right.

"Oh, you're welcome Mr. Octavius! Any friend of Peter is welcome!" she has a kind spirit, this woman. And is a strong old bat too.

They just went in the apartment, with the Christmas dinner's aroma up in the air. Food wasn't on the table yet, and Aunt May asked if they could help set it up.

When Peter and Otto were alone in the dining room putting the plates on the table, Otto felt that it was the right moment to tell him.

"Pete, i-is your Aunt the same old woman I... dropped off the building?" Otto asked worriedly.

Peter giggled. "Yup. You just asked the million dollar question my friend!"

"Oh my God... Peter, I am so sorry! If I could make it up for yo--"

"It is alright! Aunt May didn't die and is okay and that only matters! Just push it aside for a while, okay?" Peter placed a hand on Otto's shoulder. Otto had his head down in guilt. "Hey, cheer up! Its Christmas!" Peter chirped.

"You're right...though, doesn't hide the fact that I nearly killed your aunt."

"Yeah, and I was pissed off back there..." Peter looked up to his role model. "Doc Ock is gone, right? He isn't going to come back, right? I'd hate to fight you again..."

Otto nodded. "Yes. He drowned in that river. I'm me again."

"How did you survive?" Peter asked with concern.

"The actuators...they swam me out."

Peter nodded in understandment.

* * *

_Give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to

* * *

_

Christmas dinner was delicious. Aunt May was truly a great cook. Otto was drowned his food with no care for the world, and the females of the table couldn't help but giggle of how he chows down. Peter watched with a nervous chuckle as Otto finished his plate in 3 minutes.

"Mmm...mm..mmm...more please!" Otto reached out a plate to Aunt May.

Aunt May blinked with a grin, and placed her hand in her heart. "Oh my," she gasped, "I have never met any one who liked my cooking that much!" Mary Jane and Peter giggled.

Otto was strucked back into reality. "Uh...um...he he....sorry about that..." His face was red.

"No! No! Eat all you can! I tend to get tired of leftovers myself!" Aunt May stood up and took his plate for a refill.

Peter elbowed the older man. "Now that is a nobel prize's worth of comedy!"

"Shut up..." Otto was red.

After dinner (and after Otto's 6th helpings), they talked for a while and played cards or other games. They treated Otto like one of them, like a family member. Otto was surprised at this, and was taken for granted.

When Rosie was gone, they were there this Christmas for him. Otto couldn't help but feel sad about this, as to the fact that he lost everything over the summer.

When the night turned late, Peter and Otto sat in front of the fireplace and engaged in friendly conversations, like what friends would do. Aunt May and MJ was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

While they sat, Otto saw a picture of a smiling old man, like a grandfather. He pointed to it.

"Who's he?" Otto asked.

When Peter looked, his face turned grim. "That's my...uncle Ben," Peter answered, "He died about 2-3 years ago..."

"Oh...sorry about that."

"I...I guess you can say it was my fault the begin with. It made me turn into Spider-man."

"....how?" Otto was serious.

"Well, at first, I was in a field trip to a lab of 'super spiders', and one of them escaped and bit me. That was how I got my powers."

"Go on," Otto replied, understanding.

"Well, I wanted to impress MJ with a sports car, and enlisted myself in this wrestling match. Turns out, I didn't get my fair share of the money, and there was a robbery, and I felt that I was satisfied with the revenge by letting the robber go..." Peter leaned up from the couch.

"So...your uncle Ben got caught in a line of fire with...the robber?" Peter nodded.

"Yes...and he had taught me that with great power come great responsibility...and I could never forget it."

They sat in silence, neither speaking. The fire burned in the fireplace. Otto could compare himself with Peter and find that they have quite alot in common. It is rare to find someone who is like a twin.

"You know, if Uncle Ben was a scientist," Peter spoke, "he would've been just like you."

Otto smiled. "Really?"

"Yes...really. You're both determined, someone worth looking up to, someone worth placing trust into, good-hearted, friendly...I guess I can say it would be hard to find a villain like you."

Otto smiled at the boy, with warmth in it. He was proud of knowing the boy, and wished that he was his own child. Maybe he'll treat him like his own son, and respect the full responsibility this boy has in his shoulders of saving the city.

_Remind me to make it my New Year's resolution_, Otto thought to the actuators, _to help Peter with his crime fighting. With a city this big, it would be hard for a boy to do all the work..._

And maybe then, Christmas without Rosie wouldn't be so bad after all, as long as he holds the fact that he is not the first man to lose a lovely wife.

* * *

_Linkin Park feat. Mickey P., Kelli Ali  
MyDsmbr_

Review! And, Merry Christmas and a Happy new year to all you Otto fanatics (and Spidey fanatics)! I love you guys!


End file.
